Barachiel
: "Listen to me, Oracle, and remember what I say...at this very moment...right here and right now. You may have killed us again...but it matters not. You and our other brothers and sisters must be prepared for what is on the way...or you will all fail and fall. You must be ready. The Darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the entire universe. And if it does, there will be no light that can stop it. You must be prepared, because only you can stop it. I love you so much, Oracle. And even in death, I will always love you. Even when I defied...even I when doubted... and even when I tried to overthrow Father, I never stopped loving you and idolizing you. I am really so very sorry for what I have done, Oracle. Truly, I really, surely am. May you one day forgive me and the rest of our siblings. Goodbye...my big brother." : —Barachiel's last words to Oracle before she dies Barachiel was the second of the thirteen Seraphim created by God, born after Oracle but before the other eleven Seraphs. She was once the most powerful female Seraph, hence being called "the big sister", and was also loyal to God, as they all lived happily in Heaven. But eventually, she was the first of all the Seraphs to doubt their father and Barachiel started to begin a strategy to overthrow God, kill him, and have the universe for herself. So she convince all the other Seraphs, excluding Oracle and eventually Eartheia, to stand with her. This was caused by the Mark of the Outsider corrupting her to having doubts and questions about their father. So she waged a war against God but was eventually killed by Oracle, her eldest brother. When Oracle killed the Seraphs, Barachiel was the last one he killed. However, it has since been revealed that the root cause of Barachiel's evil nature was in fact her bearance of the Mark of the Outsider, the original curse created by God that served as a lock which kept the The Darkness sealed away after its defeat at the hands of God and his Seraphim Angels. Biography Early History Origins Barachiel was created by God sometime after Oracle and Heaven were. She was the first female Seraphim, the second oldest Seraphim, and was the mightiest female warrior of God. Barachiel served willingly under her brother, the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle. Fighting Amara Before life and even the Earth existed, Barachiel fought a war with God and the other Seraphim against God's sister, the Darkness. When they won, God created the Mark of the Outsider as the lock on the Darkness' prison and gave it to Barachiel, his most trusted female lieutenant, to protect. However, the Mark's power corrupted Barachiel so she had doubts. Plot Against God As the doubts in her about God grew stronger, Barachiel started to fill the other Seraphs with doubts as well and eventually went as far as to disobey God and even strategize a plan to overthrow him. She even tried to convince Oracle to join them, begging him to help them, but he was still not only too loyal to God, but was the only Seraphim loyal to his father. So Oracle fights all the Seraphs by himself and when he is nearly in defeat, Eartheia, the youngest seraphs, betrays Barachiel, kills most of the Seraphs and saves Oracle. After the other Seraphs retreated and Eartheia decided to help Oracle, Barachiel and Oracle duke it out once more and he eventually kills her. Powers and Abilities As one of the original thirteen Seraphim, Barachiel is extremely powerful, thus making her among the most powerful celestial beings ever to exist. She is capable of overpowering every spirit, monster, demon, or even other angels with little to no effort. Barachiel could match up to the Archangels, even Michael. She is also more powerful the The Horsemen, except Death. As a result, the only ones more powerful then her are the Primordial Beings and Oracle and the other seraphim rival her power. *'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - As the second oldest of the Seraphim Angels, Barachiel is endowed with unthinkable supernatural power. She can overpower and kill just about anything under her, including other angels. Her rivals are her Seraphim siblings and her only superiors in power are Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Possession' - Being an angel, Barachiel can possess anyone, but however, even she needs the vessels permission. **'Astral Projection' - As a Seraph, Barachiel can project her spirit from her body to possess anyone she likes. **'Telepathy' - Like all Angels, Barachiel is a natural Telepath but she can also talk on the Reaper radio. ***'Dream Walking' - Barachiel can easily enter and control the dreams of others. She can torture people in their dreams and make it last for months at a time. **'Nigh-Supreme Superhuman Strength' - Being the second oldest of the Seraphim Angels, Barachiel is endowed with astronomical superhuman strength that makes her impossibly strong by angel standards. She can overpower and kill humans, supernatural hunters, slayers, spirits, monsters, deities, demons, and even other angels with ease. She once threw the archangels Michael, Ariel, and Gabriel great distances and into walls. However, she can be matched by the other Seraphs, and her only rival/superior in strength is Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Teleportation' - As an angel, Barachiel can instantly transverse across the entire universe and travel just about anywhere in existence. **'Illuminating White Light' - Barachiel can unleash a very powerful, blindling white light from her hand that can destroy and annihilate anything she fires it upon. **'Flight' - Along with her body, Barachiel can manifest her own set of wings. She can spread them at will, and fly when she pleases. **'Fighting' - Being a Seraph, Barachiel is a trained warrior of God and is a skilled and trained fighter. With these fighting capabilities, she can fight almost anyone. **'Telekinesis' - Being a Seraphim, Barachiel is a very powerful telekinetic, able to move objects and beings with her mind with a single swipe of her fingers. *'Immortality' - Barachiel is almost indestructible and she cannot be killed by anything, save Death's Scythe. **'Invulnerability' - Barachiel is almost impossible to kill and cannot be harmed by just about any weapon. The only weapons that can kill her are Oracle's Blades and Death's Scythe. Weaknesses Even being the second oldest of the Seraphs, Barachiel has weaknesses, vulnerabilities, and limitations of her own and she can be injured by other angel weaknesses. *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill her, Barachiel finds it very painful and it can banish her away. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Barachiel. *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though Seraphs are stronger, faster, and more powerful than archangels, they are however strong enough to fight them on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt seraphs, Seraphim can physically hurt each other. Barachiel's closest siblings can harm ,if not, kill her. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel and even though Barachiel is almost as old as he is, Oracle can kill her, albeit not without difficulty. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill Barachiel. *'God' - Being the creator and father of Barachiel, God can kill and annihilate her. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that rivals God and Death, it can kill Barachiel. Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Characters Category:Seraphim